


Say Your Favorite is Butter Pecan! NEVER!

by Dophne



Category: Avengers Assemble, Marvel
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Fluff, Food Fight, Ice Cream, M/M, Steve's favorite is Butter Pecan, Tony is Smol, food attack, giggles, stony alphabet challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Well, Steve has to prove a point and Tony has to suffer the consequences.





	Say Your Favorite is Butter Pecan! NEVER!

**Author's Note:**

> I got the letter I so the prompt I chose was: "Ice cream attack!" 
> 
> Since Tony suggested installing an ice cream machine in Steve's room I imagined one day they were talking in his room about favorite Ice cream flavors and Tony tells Steve his favorite is not butter pecan. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> find me [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Queen_Doph) [on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/queendophne) and [on Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/)


End file.
